


色号

by Torudays



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25731946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Torudays/pseuds/Torudays
Summary: *都暻秀x边伯贤*主播Baekki2017.5.9
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O
Kudos: 1





	色号

“‘Baekki唇色好棒哦，是什么色号’是吧？很可爱吧？嘿嘿，大概因为在吃草莓的关系？是草莓汁哦~”突击开直播也仍旧观众数惊人的主播Baekki笑眯眯地歪了歪脑袋，雪白的手指点在偏薄的唇上，微微嘟了嘟嘴十分自然地做出要飞吻的姿势，却只是坏坏地笑出了小虎牙，他捏起盘子里一颗红艳的草莓放在颊边，用稚气未脱的语气撒着娇却又做出略微勾引人的表情伸出舌尖舔了舔精致的果实。  
“‘舌头也很可爱’当然啦，不过才不给看。接下来听不清Baekki讲话都是你的错！” 假装闹别扭似的蹙起了眉，草莓被Baekki咬在整齐的齿间，他故意凑近镜头迅速一口含住后马上抬手把嘴巴捂得严严实实，随着缓慢的咀嚼动作说话含含糊糊，柔和的眼角刻意流露出些色气。  
“呀，我是开玩笑的。不过比起舌头，我当然还是别的地方更可爱吧？”俏皮地放下手露出舌尖，Baekki的唇舌似乎是因为草莓汁液的关系更加水润艳丽，他笑得非常开心，兴致勃勃将镜头往下调整了几度坐直了身子，这样粉丝们就只能看到他号称‘全宇宙最好看的下颌’与修长的脖子，不过他裸露着的上半身足够堵住所有怨言。  
“才发现没有穿吗？一直没穿哦，到现在为止一~直。猜猜看裤子还在不在？。”随着Baekki抬起胳膊摩挲自己下巴的动作，他粉嫩的肘关节也入了镜，少女感十足的身体部位仅是一闪而过就已引来满屏的惊呼。Baekki慵懒地勾起嘴角笑着，形状姣好的嘴巴一张一合，有些得意的语调绵软却挑逗意味十足，稍稍有一点肌肉的胸膛非常性感，虽然无法很直观地被看出来，可小小的樱色乳头确实已经骄傲地站了起来。  
“‘不冷吗’嘛，冷的话有一点，毕竟最近降温了嘛。说起来我果然还是比较喜欢夏天，到了夏天就可以吃雪糕给你们看。”说是吃雪糕，可Baekki的直播到底不是吃播类的，想起那个人给自己“舔什么都好像在口交”的评论，Baekki就忍不住笑得仿佛脑袋上都冒出了恶魔的小尖角。  
那个人啊···骨节分明的、漂亮的、白皙的手，沾上雪糕就变得异常色情起来。那个人非常温暖，于是手指上的雪糕会融化得很快，Baekki每次含住那个人的手指时都觉得他的指关节是水果糖，雪糕和水果糖，加起来就是Baekki对那个人甘美的迷恋。  
那个人比谁都好，光是想到他，心与身体就同时躁动起来。  
“‘想上’？这么说好变态！我要报警把你抓起来！”咯咯笑着又瘫回柔软的大椅子里，Baekki一想起那个人就对在做的直播失去了兴趣，他像是玩倦了的小狗，将哈欠包在脸颊里，缓缓地吐出一口气，噘着嘴沉默了下来。  
“‘Baekki累了吗’是呀···而且也饿了。”懒洋洋地闭上眼睛，精致得像是bjd娃娃一样的Baekki半躺着假寐，作为直播主这分明是很不敬业的行为，不过Baekki的粉丝们光是听他呼吸都会刷满屏幕礼物，就算偶尔被消极地放置play，为了这装出来的无防备的睡颜也绝对舍不得退出直播间。Baekki对自己的人气相当有自信，所以就算一直很任性也总是会有人心甘情愿吃他这一套。  
开关门的声音与塑料袋琐碎的摩擦声从玄关传来。Baekki戴着耳机也没有错过这令他雀跃的声响，他立刻睁开眼睛甜甜地欢呼了一下，满脸掩不住的兴奋，直直凑到镜头前噘起嘴隔空飞了一个响亮的kiss，热情洋溢的积极态度与几秒前的怠惰简直有着天差地别。  
“今天就到此为止！在此之前无奖竞猜铛铛！听好——Baekki的这里是什么色号呢？下次见的时候看我心情或许会告诉你们答案哦。先和大家 byebye咯~byung~”舔了舔唇鼓起脸颊兴高采烈地大声说着结束语，恶作剧般快速指了指自己的乳头，Baekki小孩子一样用力挥着手，毫无留恋地结束了直播扯下耳机起身冲向玄关。  
“慢死了！我快饿扁了！你去约会了？今天不是不加班吗？哦呜有牛肉吃！”  
对Baekki连珠炮似的废话与质问充耳不闻，都暻秀摆好鞋子把买回家的菜拎起来，瞥了一眼Baekki只是冷淡地说了一句“再玩一会儿就不饿了。” 接着走进屋把精心包装好的甜点放到餐桌上，进厨房关上了门。  
搞色情擦边球直播的事似乎就是刺激不了都暻秀，明里暗里爱好勾引都暻秀的Baekki本就喜欢在家里裸奔，不穿衣服也不是什么劲爆的新闻，被冷落了的超人气主播可怜兮兮一个人缩着肩膀咬着蛋糕勺望着紧闭的厨房门，气鼓鼓地一口口吃掉男朋友特地排长队才买回来的点心。  
虽然是很好吃···但是！不解风情，讨厌，都暻秀最讨厌。  
“不问我今天干了什么吗？”  
“反正又是对着乱七八糟的人脱衣服吧，不到自慰那一步没必要告诉我。”  
“今天我有认真工作啊，才玩了一会儿而已···你就那么希望我做给别人看？”  
“你的喜好我无权干涉。”  
“我真的会脱光光的，你就等着到时候哭去吧！”  
“不用等，立刻分手。”  
“···我开玩笑的。”  
Baekki直到晚餐结束也没能和都暻秀好好对话，哪怕是贴在他背上对他耳朵吹气也骚扰不了挽着袖子认真洗餐具的男朋友，碰了一鼻子灰的Baekki讪讪地松开抱着都暻秀腰的胳膊，闷闷不乐从厨房退出来，憋着一肚子怨气无处发泄。  
都暻秀的态度并不代表在生气，倒不如说他从不对Baekki发火，他与Baekki相处的方式就是如此，主动挑起话题的时候很少，却也没漏接过Baekki的话茬；都暻秀永远不会对Baekki直接表达什么不满，却也不会太放纵他耍性子。认识都暻秀之前Baekki从没想过自己会和这样没情调的人交往，面无表情说你是该被宠爱着的人所以家务都交给我，相处过程中却像是不懂何为浪漫般鲜少讨自己欢心，都暻秀温柔的方式总是沉默又朴素，说他没把自己放在心上，可又确实体贴得无可挑剔，爱玩的Baekki有时候觉得没得到足够热情回应时就会质疑自己为什么还要和他在一起。  
为什么会不想和他分开呢？都不懂得哄哄我，还不如直播间里一个粉丝对我的热情。  
这么抱怨着的时候，打扫完家务也打理好自己的都暻秀进了卧室，抚着坐在床边的Baekki脸蛋亲了亲他的额头，熟练地剥下他身上唯一的一件衣物，没多言语便摸上他滑嫩敏感的腿根内侧，惹来他一阵细微的颤抖。  
“等等···等等！”被粉丝夸奖过的漂亮双唇湿漉漉的，沾上了共用牙膏的清爽气味，Baekki勉强压抑着体内情欲烟花的绽放，推着都暻秀的脑袋半揪着他没完全吹干的短发不想让他继续亲自己，扁着嘴对压在身上的人发牢骚。  
“我不想做。”  
“不想做？”  
“嗯，走开。”  
“我想做。”无视Baekki口头的拒绝，动起手腕刺激他性器的都暻秀不由分说俯身咬住了Baekki的左乳粒，随意舔弄了几下就让他小小的乳头硬了起来。Baekki皱着眉头见都暻秀饶有兴趣地注视着自己胸前粉嫩可爱的小肉粒染上艳丽饱满的红，感觉得到他暧昧的湿润吐息搔在自己光滑的胸膛，多重感官刺激下Baekki被都暻秀手掌包裹着的性器也很快就起了反应。都暻秀喉咙口发出的轻笑声，性感得像是什么煽情舞曲的前奏。  
“什么叫你想做？你想我就非要配合你吗？”这算什么，哪怕不是照顾着我的心情所以停下，好歹也说一点甜言蜜语说服我啊。Baekki感觉自己委屈到眼睛都有些酸胀，喉咙也窒息般的隐隐作痛，可是都暻秀不为所动的强硬态度又确实刺激了Baekki的神经，这样只对着他眼里翻涌着欲望的都暻秀像是沸腾了的海水，令他无路可逃又溺死他所有的不安。  
“因为你不想我住手。你喜欢惹怒我却总是不能如意，故意说些赌气的违心话，我真的不做了你又要发脾气。”  
都暻秀毫不吝惜地一下子说了很多话，干巴巴的平稳语气听上去异常欠揍，虽然一个字都没有说错，Baekki也不想反驳，可就是想稍稍再别扭一下。Baekki交往后将玩直播的小爱好带上了想要引发男朋友嫉妒心的念头，乐此不疲地胡闹着结果却不尽人意，都暻秀大抵就是看穿了Baekki的小心思，才没有去故意上当。  
可是为了我偶尔装装傻都不行吗？知道啥叫情趣吗？都暻秀笨蛋！白痴！  
“至于你问我想做是什么意思。”不管身下的人如何耍小脾气不满意自己淡定的反应，都暻秀心情很好地吻着Baekki软糖似的粉色耳垂，悠闲地揉捏了几下他脆弱的性器前端，用那里分泌出的液体沾湿了手指，轻轻顺着他发烫的性器摸到他干燥的后穴，指尖一下一下按压着边缘的褶皱，刻意非要把一句话用大喘气的方式慢吞吞说完整。  
“我想插入你这里、我想和你做爱、我要操你整个晚上。”手指一点点顶入Baekki火热的体内，上不了台面的下作话也跟着一起埋了进去，Baekki的鼻腔里满是都暻秀颈间的气味，他几乎是瞬间就要哭出来。都暻秀仿佛是要把香气都渗透进Baekki的骨血里一般将自己的皮肤与他的紧紧贴在一起，这大概就是侵略的第一步。  
“你刚才是在问哪里的色号？”从侧面舔着Baekki的脖子，都暻秀很有耐心的把吻痕印在他的耳后根，空闲的手抚摸着他蓬松柔软的浅色头发，把略长的一绺发缠绕在手指上揉捏着把玩，沉沉地自言自语道“头发长长了。”  
明天就去剪短，会被看见吻痕也无所谓。到这个时候还有一点点不甘心就这么被顺了毛的Baekki皱着脸用力表现出不开心，却仍是服从欲望伸手拉下都暻秀的内裤，坦荡地触摸他对自己的渴望，软塌塌的声音被在后穴里作乱的手指戳得东倒西歪“你觉得···是哪···里？”  
“不知道，没兴趣。”  
“那问个屁。”  
“我只知道你嘴巴是红的奶头是红的肉棒是红的，这里是粉的但是一插进去也会变成红的，很漂亮。”都暻秀面不改色讲着平日绝不会说出口的粗俗话语，惹得Baekki体内流窜着的爱欲即将全部化为想与他交合的渴望。都暻秀感觉Baekki适应得差不多了便把第二根手指也挤进了他的后穴。Baekki发出难耐的呻吟，抓住都暻秀兴奋的性器撸动着嘴上不停骂他死直男死变态。都暻秀用鼻音温和地笑着，宠爱地吻了又吻Baekki的鼻尖，间或又舔一舔他喋喋不休的红润嘴巴。  
“是这里哟···暻秀···”骂完还是很爱他不那么绅士的言行，Baekki的脾气总算勉强发泄了个够，软下态度亲昵地呼唤着都暻秀的名字，Baekki肌肉恰到好处的长腿缠上都暻秀的腰，挺了挺胸膛不知是在暗示答案还是在讨疼爱。  
“被人看多了颜色才这么可爱吗？”心领神会的都暻秀按压着Baekki的内壁，有一下没一下地精准刺激着他的前列腺，丰润的唇吻上他发硬的乳头吮吸着发出些淫糜的啧啧水声，又伸出舌尖在浅色的乳晕上勾画，抬眼望向Baekki的视线柔情又带着一点大型猫科动物般的凶悍。Baekki爱极了都暻秀这样算得上是吓人的表情，光是用荷尔蒙就让Baekki从小草莓软成了黏糊糊的草莓酱。  
“呼呼···吃醋了？”  
“吃醋了。”  
“因为超喜欢我？”  
“因为只爱你。”  
“那只好···原谅你了。”  
“现在想做了吗。”  
“是和都暻秀做的话，想要。”  
“真善良啊。”坏心眼地在Baekki两边乳头侧都留下深深的齿印，这位人气主播的地下头号粉丝抬起上半身回味似的舔了舔形状可爱的唇，阖起双眼又再一次低下头仔细地给Baekki一个又深又甜的吻，似乎是褒奖他的懂事。  
这可比什么礼物都要值钱，比任何点心都要美味。Baekki长长的睫毛上挂着细小的泪珠，他努力张大嘴巴与都暻秀接吻，让自己溺在他的香气里，想要吃下他的舌头想要脑子都为他融化掉，哪怕天天都要骂这个人木讷无趣又讨人厌，也一点点都不想真的和他分开。贪玩的Baekki调皮又有点怕被冷落，却也并不爱黏人，他所有的柔软与甜蜜都与都暻秀交换了深情和包容，所有的寂寞都只想要被他的都暻秀填满。  
“可以了吗？”  
“早就可以了。”  
“放松，不会痛的。”  
“烦死了···快一点。”  
“抱紧我，不要怕，伯贤。”  
为什么会不想和他分开呢？被进入的时候还是会有一点点疼，可远在这之上的愉悦和满足让Baekki——边伯贤反倒更加用力抱住都暻秀的肩膀，感受着他滚烫的温柔，承受着他粗野又仔细照顾着自己感受的抽插方式，Baekki被激烈到有些不留情的摇晃节奏逼出了泪水却无比幸福，迅速又一次得出了结论。  
果然还是因为无论表达形式如何无趣不可爱，都暻秀一直以来总是切切实实深爱着我。

“‘为什么穿着衣服’哇好过分，我刚刚才唱完歌诶，只想着我的肉体吗？呜···怎么这样啊···”嗲声嗲气控诉着露骨的留言，Baekki耷拉着嘴角抬手抹了抹眼角不存在的泪，迅速解开了宽松衬衣的第二颗纽扣，手指滑到第三颗纽扣时停顿了一下，贼兮兮地冲镜头皱了皱鼻子。  
“不~脱！不能惯坏你们，今天就是不可以，哼哼。”Baekki绷住脸满眼厌倦，乌溜溜的眸子却没离开屏幕上刷的飞快的留言，他看了会儿还是一副不称心的模样“没诚意，现在哄我太迟了。”  
“‘新发型可爱’我有不可爱的造型吗？答案当然是——没有。虽然在生气但是看在说了实话的份上饶你们一次，下不为例。” Baekki终于捕捉到了让他心情好起来的留言内容，拖长了音调表达自己的宽宏大量，又一个劲儿自娱自乐玩起异常红艳的唇发出一些娇甜的古怪声音，吊足了粉丝胃口才肯继续好好说话。  
“‘上次的无奖竞猜答案是什么，Baekki有心情公布一下吗’诶~真的想知道吗？我这里的颜色？答案是···cherry色。喜欢？这可是哪里都买不到的超超超超超！珍贵色号。”剪了短发的Baekki比起说是帅气更应该说看上去少年气十足，他很少见的扬起下巴露出了十分傲慢的表情却还是只骄横小宠物的模样，惹人想去拍拍他脑袋，Baekki摆了会儿架子，突然又想起了什么好玩的事情似的软乎乎笑出了洁白整齐的一小排牙。  
这色号美得无可挑剔吧？因为那个只属于我的人啊——嘴巴是独一无二的甜蜜樱桃呢。

END.


End file.
